


Liar, Liar

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re living a lie. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the "domesticity" challenge at LiveJournal's castle100 community. Written in 2010.

Being undercover is all about telling the right lies. That’s why, when Beckett and Castle have to pretend to be married, Castle’s so good at it. (Normally Castle wouldn’t be allowed near an undercover operation, but there are extenuating circumstances. It's complicated.) Meeting when she ran into his car, that’s a lie. Married two weeks after they met, that's a lie. They fake domestic bliss, bicker incessantly (at least _that's_ authentic), and compare notes on their new neighbors. When asked if they they're going to have children, Beckett says no. She doesn't know it yet, but that's a lie too.


End file.
